The innovation concerns a packaging container for sliced foodstuffs, in particular cheese slices, with a bottom tray and a cover foil. It further concerns a packaging container of this type with sliced foodstuffs, preferably cheese slices.
Packaging containers of this type are already known. They can be made of plastic. In the manufacturing operation, the foodstuffs are introduced into the bottom tray of the packaging container. The bottom tray is then sealed by the cover foil, said cover foil being welded or adhesively bonded or otherwise attached to the bottom tray or to a border provided around the latter. In many applications, a closed, tight connection is created between the bottom tray and the cover foil.
However, as regards the packaging of sliced foodstuffs, the consumer is often faced with the problem of being able to remove these easily and reliably from the packaging container.
Taking this as its starting point, the innovation has the object of providing an improved packaging container, of the type mentioned at the outset, which is easier for the consumer to handle.